The Tony DiNozzo Story
by Fredgar
Summary: This is a story where Tony has to rescue his team and father from a psychopathic murderer. I don't own anything.
1. The Beginning of the End

**Note: I did a re-write of this. A lot is the same, but their is some more detail and depth I think. Thanks.**

It was dark when he was unmasked. He couldn't tell where he was. All he knew was he needed to help his father and his family. But he needed to be able to move. He was so beat up he had had gained a concussion, which made it kinda hard to tell which way was up.

Tony DiNozzo was just walking in when his boss, Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, had told the team (Agent Tim McGee, Probation Agent Ziva David.) to get ready. They were going to a crime scene.

"I told you Tony I don't want to try any of your friends homemade candy." Ziva was saying to Tony as they were walking through the woods to the dead Marine.

"What, do you think I poisoned it?" Tony asked in response.

"No, Tony I think your friend did." She said matter-of-factly. She walked n leaving Tony standing there mouth open and still holding the fudge for Ziva to test. He then spit out the piece in his mouth, dropped the fudge, and went to go catch up with his team.

When Tony and Ziva got to the crime scene the ME, Dr. Donald "Ducky" Mallard, was instructing the assistant, Jimmy Palmer, to help him get the body down from the tree it had landed in. "No, no, no, Jimmy lift up don't pull down. Do you want to be scraping for flesh tonight, alone in the woods?" The doctor put emphases on the last four words.

"No doctor." Palmer said trying to regain control on his footing.

"So tell me Duck what's the time of death?" Agent Gibbs said not looking up from his notes.

"I just got here Jethro. Give me time." Ducky told Gibbs, frustrated that he thought he was a miracle worker.

"DiNozzo, take some photos of the crime scene. NOW!!!!!!!!!!!" Gibbs ordered still not looking up.

"Yes boss, on you six boss." Tony said grabbing the camera and running off to go take pictures. Ziva was ordered to map out a grid of the crime scene and McGee was told to bag and tag evidence.

Back in the squad room Tony was complaining about falling into a mud pile and Ziva was telling him to shut up while McGee was actually working.

"Ziva you would be complaining if _you_ had just ruined a $500 suit." Tony snapped back.

"Well why would I wear such expensive cloths to work. Also I'm a women. I don't wear suits, men do." Ziva said trying to make sense of what Tony had just said.

"No, you don't get it. I was trying to get you to use empathy."

"But I'm not taking pity on you."

"That's sympathy, empathy is when you put yourself in someone else shoes."

But I don't want to wear someone else's shoes, I really don't feel like getting athletes foot. That is why I don't go bowling." Ziva said, confused.

"I mean figuratively. You would look at the situation from their point of view." Tony explained.

"You Americans and your strange and meanings." Ziva huffed and got back to work as she saw Gibbs coming

"Ouch, dam it, sorry boss I'll get back to work." Tony said rubbing where Gibbs had smacked him on the back of the head, like so many times before.

"DiNozzo, how long does it take to go change into clean clothes?" Gibbs barked at Tony.

"Two minutes. I'll go change right away boss." Tony said scurrying away to the men's bathroom.

As Tony got back he swore he could hear Ziva and McGee laughing Bu at what? Tony thought. As he walked around the corner he saw for the first time in almost twenty years, his father.

Just then Ziva caught site of Tony and looked his way which in turn made his father look. "Junior, how are my boy?" Anthony DiNozzo Sr. said in a thick Italian accent.

"Papa, what are you doing here?"

Just then Gibbs came around the corner and saw Tony standing there with a dumbstruck look on his face. He then, for the second time that hour, smacked him on the back of the head.

"Ouch, sorry boss, I'll… Tony didn't really know what he did wrong though. But at that precise moment DiNozzo Sr. was walking over to the place where Tony and Gibbs stood.

"What gives you the right to hit my boy?!?!" DiNozzo yelled poking Gibbs in the chest menacingly.

"Papa, it's fine. He was just disciplining me. I did something wrong. I had to be punished. Tony tried to explain, but his father wouldn't hear of it. If anyone hit Tony he was all over them. He wasn't father of the year, but he did his best to protect his one and only child and son. DiNozzo Sr. wasn't all to thrilled about Tony being in law enforcement. It was all do to the fact that Tony might get shot and killed.

"That doesn't give him the right to hit you. If you did something wrong he should at most yell at you."

Gibbs said nothing but walked away smirking at how wrong he was about Tonys father. Gibbs (and the whole team) thought that Tonys dad was a rich know-it-all who left his kid to be taken care of by the nanny. Instead Tonys dad was a rich know-it-all who yelled at anyone who tried to hurt his son.

"What are you doing here papa?" Tony asked as his father and him came around the corner to the squad room.

"I'm doing business here and I thought I'd come and see you. How long has it been?"

"Twenty years papa, I last saw you at my collage graduation, when you cut me out of the will because I wanted to become a cop. I haven't seen or heard from you since. Why now to come and see me?" Tony said hopping beyond hope that this business wasn't going to take long. He really didn't want to hang around his father much longer. He might have _acted_ like he was an over protective father, but he was just what the team thought he was. A rich-know-it-all who left his kid to be taken care of by then nanny. Tony could even remember a vacation that they took together.

Tony was twelve when he and his father took a vacation to Aruba. Tony had been away at one the most expensive boarding schools in the world. Even though his father and he lived in the New York Hamptons, he still went to school in London England. Anyway Tony was so excited to be spending time with his father. He rarely ever got that, the only love he has ever gotten was from his mother who is now dead. It was the beginning of the vacation, they were settling into their room when Tonys dad got a call. Tony was a bit disappointed. He had thought this was _their_ vacation. That they weren't going to bring any communication devises. Well that's what Tony was told, but you can always count on Anthony DiNozzo Sr. to lie to his son. As Tonys dad was talking on the phone in the bathroom Tony continued to unpack."Hey, son do you mind if I go out for a little bit. Something just came up. You'll be alright you can go to the pool, order room service, anything you want. It will only be for an hour at the most." "No, not at all. You're a busy man. I understand." Tony said putting on his fake smile, but inside he was now very disappointed. He knew deep down that this was going to happen. He also knew that it wouldn't be for an hour at the most.

Two days later Tonys father had come back and they started packing up to go home.

_That had been the best vacation ever_. Tony thought to himself, and he wasn't being sarcastic.

Three days later the team had found their guy. He was Lt. Samual Nickels. He was the victims step-brother. He had killed his brother out of pure revenge for being dads favorite.

"It seems the Lt. can sure hold a grudge." Ziva was saying as they rode down a dirt road towards the barn were Nickels used as a hide out.

"Ziva shut up. I think I'm going to be sick. Boss could you slow down just a tiny bit?" McGee asked. Instead Gibbs sped up. "Or go faster totally up to you."

"How do you live like this DiNozzo Sr. asked Ziva. DiNozzo Sr. had been forced along by an non-trusting Gibbs, and now as sitting behind the passenger (McGee) with Ziva in the middle and Tony behind Gibbs, who was driving.

Gibbs looked in the rear view mirror and saw that Tony was fast asleep. "Hold on to something everyone."

"Why do we have to do that?" DiNozzo Sr. whispered to Ziva.

"I find it easier to just do what he says." Ziva said in response then took hold of the headrests. Just then Gibbs turned sharply to the left then turned sharply to the right. Everyone barley moved except Tony, who banged his head against the glass. You could he the crack of the glass (and maybe his head too). He woke with a scream.

"You awake DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked knowing full well that Tony had just been sleeping.

"Of course boss. I would never sleep on the job." Tony said rubbing his head.

"Mmhh. See what you can find on Nickels on this thingy-migig." He said handing Tony a laptop.

"Um, boss this is a laptop. It's kind of like a computer except… Thingy-migig works too." Tony said hearing Gibbs growl at him.

As they pulled into the drive way Gibbs was telling Ziva and Tony to go around back and for McGee to come with him around front.

"What do I do?" DiNozzo Sr. asked hopping he could help.

"You just stay here and don't touch anything." Gibbs ordered getting out of the car.

As they got out of the car they pulled out their guns and walked slowly to their assigned positions.

When Ziva and Tony got around back they heard gun fire and burst into the scene guns at the ready. Next thing they knew they were caught in a cross fire. There was no way out of it. Then the gun fire stopped suddenly and Tony was hit over the head with a spare shovel.

It was dark when he was unmasked. He couldn't tell where he was. All he knew was he needed to help his father and his family. But he needed to be able to move. He was so beat up he had had gained a concussion, which made it kinda hard to tell which way was up.

"Are you going to tell me what you doing here? Or do you want my friend to take his best at you, yes?" Asked man with a thick Russian accent and breath that smelled like tobacco.

"I told you we were lost and thought someone could give us directions."

"Well that a pretty story, but that all it is, no?"

"Then why your guns drawn?" Asked the man, he had got him there. If Tony couldn't come up with a good enough explanation then he and his team were screwed, and not in the good way.

"I'm a cop, it was for extra precaution." Tony said with confidence, because it is true. Cops did have enemies. Like the man that just walked in, the man of the hour, Lt. Nickels. Looking particularly smug for some reason, and Tony had a bad feeling that it had something to do with his team.


	2. The Almost Escape

**A/N: Fan Fiction is being weird, when you get to the part were Tony is listining to the two men talking the first man is supposed to say . Sorrry, but I hope you like it.**

"So tell me, Junior. What should I do with your father and team? Personally I was thinking of letting them rot in the little cell I have them in. But you have the finale say of course." Nickels said with a smirk hinting on his lips.

Tony took a deep breath trying not to show how much Nickels was getting to him, "I don't know but I hope they suffer." Tony said trying to trick him, and it almost worked until Nickels called his bluff.

"Very funny, _Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo Junior._" Nickels obviously pissed off right now. "I'll be back."

"Okay Mr. Schwarzenegger." Tony said laughing as Nickels stormed out of the room and ordered someone at the door not to leave this spot. Tony was very pleased with himself, that was always his thing. Movies, he could quot _anything _and had a movie reference to _everything. _Tony then looked around and found a air duct over head. Pulling out his pocket knife he silently thanked Gibbs. Rule number nine: Never forget you knife. As he cut himself free he was trying to think of how he was going to find his team through the air ducts. _No ones ever died in a air duct before, although you could fall down and break your legs being trapped their for days waiting for someone to come get you while you scratched at the metal. Jesus Christ David. Why did you have to tell me that?_ Tony thought to himself while pulling up the blueprints to the building hoping he could use it like a map.

As Tony was nearing his exist he could hear people taking he strand his ears to listen. "I'm telling you he will figure out the money is gone then get the cops involved. And we all know he will only let in the cops that are on his private pay roll." A panicked voice said

"Don't worry he and everybody we have captive will be dead before you can even say... that word the Mary Poppins likes to say, whatever it is.

"?" Asked the first man.

"Yes that, but don't say it again until the hostages are dead." Sighed the first man as he walked over to the door and existed.

"Tony was there on his stomach waiting for someone to come back, or for the second man to at least leave. When the second man did leave Tony went onto the vent that he needed. And he saw what he was looking for, his team members and his father. Tied to chairs like he had been. Tony then proceed to see if the latch was open, which it was.

When Ziva heard that someone was in the room snooping around she became very alert, which in turn made everyone else alert and focused. As the vent latch opened everyone looked towards it. They then saw Tony's head peak through. What Tony saw though when he looked was something that seriously surprised him. The team wasn't just in a prison, but they were in a prison that looked like it was supposed to be a museum. There was laser beams every half a foot or so, there was also a heat sensitive alarm that picked up body heat. Tony came prepared though. He knew that Nickels had money and was going to use it to keep people hostage, he was smart like that.

Tony had brought ice cubes, gum, and tin foil. He then chewed some gun while putting the ice cubes into some tin foil that was now in a cup form, then stuck his gum on the outside of the tin foil. He then stuck the tin foil with ice onto heat camera (that was within reaching distance of the vent). Then ice would cool the camera tricking it into thinking there were no more people in the room. Tony then took a big piece of tin foil and split it in two, folding them in half. When this was done Tony slid out onto the desk below the vent and landed softly on his hands and standing on them for five seconds then touching his feet to the desk, while his hands where still there. He stood up straight and did a swift bow. The team was surprised at the very flexible maneuver. Tony then stepped carefully onto the floor and placed the tin foil carefully in between two beams then slid one tin foil towards his team.

When Tony finally got a clear passage way for his team he took out his knife and cut them lose, "Like my performance, I thought I did sloppy though." He said laughing a little. Just as Tony was putting things back Nickels appeared at the door and shut of the lasers and motion detectors and cameras.

"Good work DiNozzo Junior. I see the days of you being a thief with your friend David payed off." Nickels said leaning against the door frame carelessly. Then some goons rushed in and took hold of the team once again.

"So tell me, Junior. What should I do with your father and team? Personally I was thinking of letting them rot in the little cell I have them in. But you have the finale say of course." Nickels said with a smirk hinting on his lips.

Tony took a deep breath trying not to show how much Nickels was getting to him, "I don't know but I hope they suffer." Tony said trying to trick him, and it almost worked until Nickels called his bluff.

"Very funny, _Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo Junior._" Nickels obviously pissed off right now. "I'll be back."

"Okay Mr. Schwarzenegger." Tony said laughing as Nickels stormed out of the room and ordered someone at the door not to leave this spot. Tony was very pleased with himself, that was always his thing. Movies, he could quot _anything _and had a movie reference to _everything. _Tony then looked around and found a air duct over head. Pulling out his pocket knife he silently thanked Gibbs. Rule number nine: Never forget you knife. As he cut himself free he was trying to think of how he was going to find his team through the air ducts. _No ones ever died in a air duct before, although you could fall down and break your legs being trapped their for days waiting for someone to come get you while you scratched at the metal. Jesus Christ David. Why did you have to tell me that?_ Tony thought to himself while pulling up the blueprints to the building hoping he could use it like a map.

As Tony was nearing his exist he could hear people taking he strand his ears to listen. "I'm telling you he will figure out the money is gone then get the cops involved. And we all know he will only let in the cops that are on his private pay roll." A panicked voice said

"Don't worry he and everybody we have captive will be dead before you can even say... that word the Mary Poppins likes to say, whatever it is.

"?" Asked the first man.

"Yes that, but don't say it again until the hostages are dead." Sighed the first man as he walked over to the door and existed.

"Tony was there on his stomach waiting for someone to come back, or for the second man to at least leave. When the second man did leave Tony went onto the vent that he needed. And he saw what he was looking for, his team members and his father. Tied to chairs like he had been. Tony then proceed to see if the latch was open, which it was.

When Ziva heard that someone was in the room snooping around she became very alert, which in turn made everyone else alert and focused. As the vent latch opened everyone looked towards it. They then saw Tony's head peak through. What Tony saw though when he looked was something that seriously surprised him. The team wasn't just in a prison, but they were in a prison that looked like it was supposed to be a museum. There was laser beams every half a foot or so, there was also a heat sensitive alarm that picked up body heat. Tony came prepared though. He knew that Nickels had money and was going to use it to keep people hostage, he was smart like that.

Tony had brought ice cubes, gum, and tin foil. He then chewed some gun while putting the ice cubes into some tin foil that was now in a cup form, then stuck his gum on the outside of the tin foil. He then stuck the tin foil with ice onto heat camera (that was within reaching distance of the vent). Then ice would cool the camera tricking it into thinking there were no more people in the room. Tony then took a big piece of tin foil and split it in two, folding them in half. When this was done Tony slid out onto the desk below the vent and landed softly on his hands and standing on them for five seconds then touching his feet to the desk, while his hands where still there. He stood up straight and did a swift bow. The team was surprised at the very flexible maneuver. Tony then stepped carefully onto the floor and placed the tin foil carefully in between two beams then slid one tin foil towards his team.

When Tony finally got a clear passage way for his team he took out his knife and cut them lose, "Like my performance, I thought I did sloppy though." He said laughing a little. Just as Tony was putting things back Nickels appeared at the door and shut of the lasers and motion detectors and cameras.

"Good work DiNozzo Junior. I see the days of you being a thief with your friend David payed off." Nickels said leaning against the door frame carelessly. Then some goons rushed in and took hold of the team once again.


	3. The Truth

"What does he mean _thief_? Ziva asked, who was again tied to a chair facing away from Tony.

"I wasn't a thief... Well sort of. I had this friend named David Shervantez and _he_ was a thief. He taught me everything he knows about thievery."

"But how the hell did you get into the police academy?" Tim asked, who was tied to his left.

"Oh, MeGoo, you don't know who David Shervantez is, do you?" Tony said with a smirk

"He's the best thief there is. He has never gotten caught. He specializes in computer hacking, retrieval specialist-

"Which is another word for being a hitter, someone who kills and beats people up to get what they want." Ziva cut in

"Yes, he also is a grifter, someone who acts their way through anything and can con anybody. He is also a thief. Gibbs finished, who was tied to the right of Tony.

"I still don't understand how he was able to become a cop, much less a NCIS agent." Tim asked, still confused

"Tim, he taught me, and since he is the best that means...

"Your the best." Tim finished

"Okay, enough with catching up, can we figure out a way to get out of here?!?" DiNozzo Sr. asked, who had somehow been tied in the middle of the circle. Everyone's chair was tied up to his so no one could move an inch without the whole teams full cooperation. Tony knew that though and he was still going to get them out.

"I have a plan." Tony said

"Yes and your last plan worked _so_ well!" Ziva exclaimed sarcastically.

"This one is not full proof, but when the plan goes into action I'll make sure I'm the one in here. Okay." Tony said defiantly.

"Tony what are you suggesting?" Tim said a little nervous now

"I'm suggesting that I need to call in some old friends." Tony said not paying attention, but looking around at the walls for something the team had no idea of what it was, or who it was.

"Are you going to call Shervantez, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked also a little worried but annoyed too.

"And, Willow, and Micheal Johnson, and Sasha Stilleni." Tony said still looking around "Some people that specialize in certain things." Turning his attention back onto the team.

"And how are you going to get a hold of them?" Ziva asked getting annoyed

"Ziva I already have. See my team uses these ear-buds to communicate, so they're on their way."

Three hours later the plan was all set, but there were some things that Tony wasn't telling them, and somewhere along the way Tony was able uncuff himself from his chair

"Ziva I can pick any lock. Nothing can hold me for long." Tony said with a smirk as she looked at him with disbelief in her eyes.

Just then, for the second time that day, someone pocked their head through the air vent. They pulled the same maneuver that Tony had only a couple of hours ago, theirs was a bit sloppy. This time it was a women who had long blond hair and was dressed in black. She was so skinny that she looked like she never had a decent meal. This women was in her late teens early twenty's.

"Nice of you to join us Willow." Tony said turning around with an evil smile on his face.

"Well look here you got yourself involved in the Feds _again_. She said sarcastically, rolling her eyes as well. "Should I call the nearest bar and tell them you'll be coming, too?" Now getting angry.

"We're not involved, we're on the same team." He said trying to get her to come down. "Sort of." Tony said looking over at the NCIS team. "Okay, you know what to do? Right Willow."

"Yes, you...people come with me." She turned back to the vent then stopped when she noticed no one was following her. When she turned around she saw that the NCIS team were just looking at her with dumbstruck looks. "Well we're not just going to float out of the window and into Wonderland, now are we? So come on we need to get moving." The team shook their heads and walked towards her. Gibbs on the other hand stayed behind.

"I'll stay here with DiNozzo." He said defiantly

"Gibbs, not in this lifetime. I know what I'm doing. I've done it a million times. Now go you can't afford to go through this again. The _team_ can't afford you to go through this again, me on the other hand, I'm not coming back so it doesn't matter what happens to me." Tony said looking straight into Gibbs eyes. Hazel on blue.

Gibbs then raised his hand and slapped Tony on the back of the head. He meant it to be a goodbye slap not a discipline slap, and Tony knew that. "Thanks, Boss." Then Gibbs turned and followed the others into the air duct and Tony could hear Ziva ask what he meant by "not coming back".

Once the NCIS team and Willow were well into the air ducts Tony turned around and started to make the bomb that would distract the guards long enough for NCIS and his own team to get away. How _he_ was going to get out was a complete mystery.

When he managed to assemble the bomb he got the signal that the NCIS team and his team were ready to go and for the operation to start. Tony then walked over to the door and started to bang on it and scream. He then backed up next to the door so when someone did come in he could surprise attack them. He hoped that Shervantez had taught him well enough to fight the security guards that were pounding their feet towards him. The door opened and Tony went all Ziva on them. He got hit a few times in the stomach and face but he kept up the fight. When all the men were down he dragged all but one towards the supply closet near the door in the hall. The one guard that was left was about the same size, weight, and build as Tony. Tony then proceeded to switch his and the guards cloths. Now Tony looked like any other security guard. He grabbed the detonator and walked out the door. Tony opened the blueprints on his phone again and used it as a map. When he was far enough away he ducked into a supply closet and set off the bomb. It shook the whole building and within seconds people were running towards the bomb.

_How stupid do you have to be to run __**towards **__a bomb?_ Tony asked himself silently. When the pounding of feet stopped Tony stepped out of the supply closet and kept on walking with a giant satisfactory grin on his face. Tony stopped when he realized what room he had just passed. It was the room in which he heard the two men talking earlier when he was in the air duct. Against his better judgment he retreated back and after looking around to make sure no one was around he stepped into the office.


	4. Bombs, Air Ducts, and Offices Oh My

It looked like any other office. The desk was a dark mahogany with a shiny new black Macintosh, some pictures of family and friends. The chair behind the desk was a big dark abrun leather chair that looked like it was cleaned everyday. On the opposite wall was a coach that matched the chair it had some throw pillows, a regular pillow, and a plan white blanket. What really caught Tony's attention was the gray file cabinet in the corner. It didn't looked like it belonged in this high class office. There were dents and scratches on it, it was so far back in the corner that it was actually in the shadows. It stood no were near the desk were, most filing cabinets are kept.

So again against his better judgment he went over to the filing cabinet and tried to open it. It was locked though, but that didn't stop Tony. Like he told Ziva, there is no lock in the world he can't pick.

When he finely managed to open it he looked around first to see if anyone was coming (and to find his escape rout if someone did). It just held a bunch of old papers that were long forgotten, but Tony had an idea on what he was looking for. So he went straight to the "D" section and found his fathers whole file in there, and this wasn't just medical records and job records it was as if they had followed him ever since he was born. There were papers and pictures and his first steps, his first words, even the first time he ate solid food. He was about to get out his cell phone and take pictures when he noticed his file. It contained the same things as his fathers. When Tony took his first steps, when he said his first word and what it was, when he started to eat solid food. When he went to go return his file he noticed that there was a big red stamp that read "UNTOUCHABLE". He wondered what that meant, then decided that it would be best to take pictures of his. When he was almost done with his file (he had already copied his fathers) some one started walking towards him and they were speaking very loudly and angrily.

"I CAN'T BELIVIE WE JUST LOST OUR LEVERAGE AND OUR HOSTAGES. I'M GOING TO KILL SOMEONE"

Tony didn't doubt that he would kill someone and in that moment he was grabbing his file closing the drawer and sliding through the air vent. He stopped once he was in the vent and invisible to people in the office. He waited for something but he didn't know what and then it happened. The man realized that files were missing and that was Tony's cue to get the hell out of their. As he as crawling through the air ducts he found clues that Willow left to show were they'll be heading. They were very suttel clues but Tony could read them, if he couldn't he'd be in trouble. Willow called the clues "Zac Language". When he figured out that they'd be driving back to Boston and to the headquarters, all Tony needed to figure out how _he _was going to get there. Then and idea hit him.


	5. The End of Life as a Law Abiding Citizen

As Tony slid out of the air ducts like a snake, he saw exactly what he needed. He grabbed the spray can and matches and went to go wait by the door to the garage. When one of the guards drove into the garage he immediately stepped out and started yelling at Tony to get the hell out of the way. That's when Tony lit his match held it out in front of the can and sprayed. Flames erupted from the can and even though it didn't hurt the guard it distracted him long enough for Tony to knock him out. Tony then grabbed his I.D card and jumped in the truck. He was off the property and long gone before anyone would figure out he was still alive and had stolen a guards truck and card to escape. Once Tony had driven a couple miles he headed into an abandoned field and dumped the truck, he then walked another three miles to get to the nearest car rental place. He rented a ford charger in cash and was on his way to Boston. Ten hours later he arrived in front of his apartment building and walked inside. When he opened the door he found the NCIS team all sitting on the couch along with his father. His team were standing around the island in the kitchen talking silently. As soon as he let the door close loudly everyone looked at him and Willow came over to him looking very pissed off.

"Willow, I just had a very long day. I need to go upstairs and pass out for a while before you yell at me for letting cops into our headquarters." Tony said exhausted throwing his keys on the bar counter next to him.

About an hour later Tony came down the stairs to see the same seen he had when he first arrived home. He sighed and rubbed his face before heading down the rest of the stairs. "Okay, now we can deal with this. Me and my team are going to stand out of your way while you arrest Nickels. I'm sure that wont be hard to do. Papa, I need you to go into witness protection. So you guys..." Tony said pointing to the NCIS team. "are going to fly back to D.C. and finish this case. Then you will find a new agent to take my place. We..." He said pointing to his team. "are going to keep doing what we do best. Con the big corporate guys to help the little guys." Tony finished up his speech and walked into the kitchen to get something to drink. Sasha followed him there.

"Do you really expect these people to just forget about you and go on with their lives?" She said in a whisper leaning against the sink as he reached into the cabinet to grab his secret scotch. "Really, your going to start drinking again _now_ with a bunch of cops around?" She said angry.

"I'm throwing it away." He said opening it up and dumping it down the drain. He watched as the liquor swirled down into his pipes and out of his system and house. Sasha just rolled he eyes and walked away with an angry strut. Obviously trying to impress him (which it did).

"DiNozzo, do you really think we're just going to forget about you and get on with our lives." Gibbs said standing up to face him. Sasha just smiled and gave him a I-told-you-so look. Tony just rolled his eyes and stared at Gibbs then looked around at the NCIS team.

"Yes, I do. I'm a criminal and a thief, and I always have been and I always will be. Nothing is going to change that. I have to admit it I have come to like you guys, and I thought I would never like cops, but I have. But we come from different worlds and we can never be friends. No matter what you want. It's just that simple." He said looking at the NCIS team. He looked from Gibbs to Ziva to MeGee. He felt bad that he was doing this to them, but it had to be done. They were assets, and they always will be. The one rule that can never be broken by criminals is never befriend an asset. It gets too complicated and it's just to hard to say goodbye.

Tony then turned on his heal and opened the door for the NCIS team. They all stood up and looked at him, then grabbed their coats and walked out the door not saying a word with their heads down. Gibbs stopped when he got to the door. He looked at Tony for a second then slapped him on the back of the head, that slap said the words Gibbs couldn't speak, that slap told Tony goodbye and we will _never_ forget you, no matter what you want us to do. Tony handed Gibbs his rental car keys before he left. Micheal gave DiNozzo Sr. his plan ticket to Albuquerque, New Mexico, his new I.D. card, his passport, and his new job application. David then told him it was time to go and that he would drive him to the airport. When DiNozzo Sr. got to the door that Tony was still holding open he stopped and gave Tony a big hug whispering in his ear to keep safe. Tony returned the hug and said thank you. Tony closed the door after his father and went to go sit down on the couch. He was tired and sad. He needed something for his head and he needed something for his emotions. But no matter what he took he would always have another reason to drink. For now though he was going to look over some cases with Sasha while Willow played with her pet spider, David took his father to the airport and Micheal played with his computer (more like hacking into the White House email). Tony thought maybe things could get back to normal, but he knew in the back of his mind nothing would ever be normal for this group of criminals ever again, and it never has been normal. That was one of the things Tony was going to miss about his undercover job. The fact that he was able to experience the life of a normal law abiding citizen instead of the life of a criminal. Tony looked up from the paper work in front of him and looked out the window as a plan soared into the sky and he whispered "I'm sorry." Then went right back to the papers and pushed everything about Ziva, and MeGee, and Abby, and Ducky, and Director Vance, and Director Shepard, and Kate, and especially Gibbs and the look of sadness on his face as he left his apartment, out of his mind and heart.


End file.
